Et maintenant si loin
by Snapou Black
Summary: Liam Sheep - partie 2 Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.
1. Chapitre 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias était assis sur le canapé qu'il avait ramené de son appartement au moment de son installation chez Theodore. Il était assis dessus et regardait avec intérêt une bouteille posée juste devant lui, sur la table basse. Par moment, ses yeux louchaient vers le verre debout juste à côté, il savait que ce n'était pas une solution, que l'idée était mauvaise et pourtant. Il n'y avait qu'après qu'il parvenait à dormir. Qu'après qu'il ne voyait plus Theodore.

_" - Tu ne vas pas ramener cette horreur chez moi, quand même ! C'était indigné Theodore en voyant le meuble sur lequel il était actuellement assis. C'est une faute totale de goût. Il est immonde ce canapé. Juste bon à..._  
_- C'était celui de mes parents, avait-il soufflé, la gorge nouée._  
_- Ah. On... on va le mettre dans le salon si tu veux. Dips ! Tu peux montrer à Zach s'il te plait ?"_

Theodore avait toujours détesté ce canapé mais l'avait accepté quand il avait connu sa provenance. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, l'homme aux cheveux paille le détestait lui aussi : il devait porter la poisse, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Zacharias se pencha quelque peu et attrapa d'une main certaine la bouteille. A une incroyable vitesse, il dévissa le bouchon et se remplit un verre. Un. Rapidement suivit de trois autres.

_" - Zacharias Smith ! Venez ici immédiatement !_

_Face à ce cri, qui ne laissait place à aucunes remarques, il s'était approché de Theodore, tête baissée. Le brun lui avait ordonné à relever la tête, souhaitant vivement qu'il ne le regarde, qu'il ne fasse face à ses erreurs. Le propriétaire de la maison avait entre les mains une bouteille de whisky pur feu, ouverte._

_- Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?_  
_- Bien sur maman, c'est une bouteille d'alcool._  
_- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi elle est à moitié vide ? Reprit-il sur un ton de reproche._  
_- Pourquoi voir les choses aussi négativement... tu peux te dire qu'elle est à moitié pleine._

_Il le vit sourire et abandonner la bataille. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux : quand l'un s'énervait, souvent pour rien, contre l'autre, il suffisait de sortir une idiotie et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ils l'avaient tous deux bien vite compris._

_- Si t'as besoin de parler : parle. Mais parle moi, évites de parler avec la bouteille : ce serait un vrai dialogue de muet."_

Il se leva un peu trop vite et tomba à genoux alors qu'il n'avait pas fait trois pas. Sa tête heurta la table basse et il sentit quelques gouttes de sang couler. Il ne broncha même pas. La douleur n'existait pas. Ou alors il ne la ressentait pas. Plus.

Trop fatigué physiquement. Trop fatigué émotionnellement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis deux semaines qu'il se trainait à droite et à gauche de la maison sans envie, sans entrain. Il était vivant mais mort. Il était mort mais vivant. Quel paradoxe.

Il ne se redressa pas, toujours au sol, l'auror prit un coussin qui était à portée de bras et l'amena à lui. Enfin, il s'endormit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il se réveilla, après une longue nuit de sommeil qui ne fût pourtant pas réparatrice du tout. Ca ou rien c'était exactement la même chose.

On frappait à la porte depuis quelques minutes. L'absence de réponse aurait dû le pousser à partir mais non. Au fond de lui, le blond commença à craindre l'arrivée de Potter. Non. Il n'oserait pas pointer le bout de son infâme nez. Pas si vite.

Face à l'insistance de son visiteur, il daigna se relever. Alors qu'il allait quitter le salon, Zacharias se rappela la bouteille et le verre. Il fit demi-tour.

Il y avait quand même de forte chance pour que ça ne soit Potter derrière la porte et ce n'était pas pour le ravir. Le balafré pourrait bien attendre quelques minutes encore derrière la porte, voilà qui lui ferait les pieds. Zacharias était certain qu'habituellement on accourait quand c'était "Le survivaaaaaant" à la porte, il ne s'agissait pas de le faire attendre. En fait : il était en train de lui rendre service.

Zacharias se resservit un verre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Enquiquiner Potter le faisait sourire, si son parrain savait il en éclaterait de rire. Le premier sourire qu'il faisait en quinze jours de temps et c'était dans un moment pareil.

Il le vida cul sec et décida d'aller enfin ouvrir à son invité, sans se mettre à faire autre chose entre temps. Ses jambes le portaient mais tremblaient, pas sous son poids, il devait avoir un peu perdu en plus, mais à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Oh et puis ce n'était pas un délit d'avoir un peu trop bu quand on est chez soi et que notre supérieur avait provoqué la mort de l'être qui nous est le plus cher.

Foutu Potter !

Foutu Potter ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'ait raison ? N'aurait-il pas pu laisser attendre un quart d'heure une autre personne ? Non ! Forcément ! Forcément la personne qu'il pensait emmerder. C'était bien sa veine ça.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne dit rien. Il resta plutôt bouche bée devant le blond. Ca ne pouvait être Smith. Pas son cher agent Smith. Pas ce désagréable Zacharias Smith. Il ressemblait, physiquement, plus à la version blonde de Theodore qu'à un Zacharias Smith. Sa perte de poids. Son visage pâle. Ses vêtements.

- Ce ne sont pas les tiens, constata simplement le visiteur en guise de salut.

Il n'eut aucun retour, pas même un de ces adorables regards noirs qu'avait apprit à faire Smith à force de côtoyer Theodore. La ressemblance entre les deux regards assassins était flagrante, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué, nul besoin d'être auror.

Depuis le décès de Theodore, deux semaines plus tôt, Zacharias n'était plus rien. Qu'une ombre. Qu'une triste mécanique rouillée et sans âme. Plus personne n'était en mesure de le reconnaître. Son physique, ses vêtements, ses pensées, sa manière d'être... il était à deux doigts de dire son caractère aussi. Parce que tout, absolument tout, avait changé.

- Mais parle-moi, supplia Harry. Réponds-moi ! Insulte-moi !  
- Cela te ferait plaisir. Je veux tout... sauf ça, dit-il enfin, la voix rauque, dénuée de sentiment. Tu ne vaux pas la peine d'être insulté.  
- Tu l'as fait pour Sheep. Et c'est lui qui a tué Theodore, pas moi !

Il reçut le poing de son ancien collègue dans le nez. Il n'avait rien vu venir, pas même la rage éclairant à présent le regard de son agent.

- Ne parle pas de lui, articula-t-il lentement, la voix pleine de menaces qui promettait d'être sans pitié. Jamais.

Et sans même daigner laisser au Survivant le temps de répondre, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Du côté intérieur, il colla son dos contre le mur et se laissa doucement glisser, entrainer vers le bas. Et ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore. Il sombrait... réellement et totalement.

* * *

SB


	2. Chapitre 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Comment était-il habillé ? Avec des vêtements trop grands pour lui, noirs, neufs... ceux de Theodore. Rien que cela pouvait témoigner de sa détresse. Et tout le reste, en y regardant à deux fois. Une journée, ou même moins avec lui le prouvait bien assez.

Tous les matins, il se préparait dans le noir, se lavait le plus silencieusement possible. Tous les matins, il demandait à Dips de commencer à préparer un chocolat chaud pour Theodore, et tous les matins il avait droit à un hochement de tête de l'elfe qui s'en allait le préparer. Maitre Theodore n'était plus, monsieur Smith était bouleversé par ce fait... alors lui faisait son maximum pour que les choses ne changent pas... pas trop vite au moins. Puis, tous les matins, Zacharias partait alors que la créature achevait sa préparation. Il parait vagabonder, errer sans but... mais ne partait certainement pas travailler : voir Potter ? Merci. Mais non merci.

Tous les midis il allait faire un saut à Fleury & Bott. Tous les midis il rencontrait Liam Pace. Tous les midis, il serrait les poings pour ne pas blesser cet innocent qui n'avait de mal que le prénom et une ressemblance physique assez maigre. Tous les midis... il réalisait que c'était vrai.

Alors tous les après-midi, s'il ne la passait pas dans le canapé... à dormir tant bien que mal ; dans leur lit... à se pencher sur des souvenirs ; dans la cuisine à regarder Dips ne rien faire... s'il ne faisait cela alors il s'installait dans le fauteuil de Theodore et allait et venait inlassablement entre son côté du lit et l'escalier.

En fait, c'était cet escalier l'assassin. C'était lui ! Qui avait précipité le brun à St Mangouste. C'était lui ! Qui avait été aidé Sheep à lui mettre la main dessus. Lui !

- Monsieur Smith a eu de la visite ? Questionna l'elfe en trottinant vers le blond. Voulez vous un remontant ?  
- Je veux juste Theo...  
- Dips sait, monsieur. Dips aussi voudrait... maître Theodore.  
- J'ai... j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Mais non. J'ai l'impression que c'est qu'un... un affreux cauchemar mais... Theo m'aurait déjà réveillé, se contredit-il aussitôt. Dis-moi, Dips, honnêtement... tu le reconnais ton "monsieur Smith" dans la loque qui est sous ton nez ?

L'elfe hoché négativement la tête. Le sorcier lui avait précisé d'être honnête. Il le fait. L'homme, face à lui, n'en était plus un. Il le savait. Lui, petit elfe de maison, n'avait fait que confirmer. Rien de fondamentalement grave, bien au contraire. Si ça pouvait l'aider à remonter à la surface.

_" - Zach ? Je peux te poser une question ? Le brun n'attendit pas la réponse pour se lancer. Qu'est ce que tu fais allonger en bas des escaliers ?_  
_- Je suis tombé ; ça ne t'arrive jamais ?_  
_- Non. J'suis trop parfait pour ça."_

Si seulement il avait pu avoir raison. Si seulement ça avait été vrai. Si seulement il avait été véritablement trop "parfait" pour ne jamais tomber. Si seulement.

Soudain, il se leva et se précipita à l'étage. Sans regarder autour de lui, sans admirer le carnage qu'il avait fait dans la pièce, il ouvrit son placard et attrapa ses propres vêtements. Le blond courut ensuite vers la salle de bain et se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. De voir quelqu'un et ne pourrait pas attendre le procès.

Harry n'approuverait pas son envie subite de voir Liam, mais au diable le Potter ! James non plus d'ailleurs, déjà ça calmait ses ardeurs... non. Il devait y aller et il irait.

Zacharias n'eut aucun mal à réussir à aller à Azkaban, en général c'était en partir qui était plus difficile. Il suffisait de monter dans une barque, mais encore fallait-il qu'il n'y en ait. Assis sur l'embarcation précaire et en bois, Smith était le seul sorcier qui ne parlait pas et il était pourtant le plus habitué à ce trajet donc normalement celui qui aurait dû être le plus rassuré. Loin de là.

Il avait peur. Peur de Liam. Peur de sa réaction. Peur de le revoir. Mais il y avait ce besoin, irrépressible besoin de le revoir. C'était devenu une nécessité.

On lui demanda de s'asseoir sur une chaise branlante et cassée. Il dû ensuite attendre qu'on ne le fouille et remontra son insigne pour qu'on lui fiche la paix tout en gardant sur lui sa baguette. Simple précaution.

Enfin, arriva Liam. Les deux semaines derrières les barreaux ne l'avaient pas changé. Il restait toujours aussi droit, toujours aussi sur de lui. Le visage fermé, c'était comme s'il ne souffrait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas peur. Il devrait pourtant, lorsque son procès serait fini... il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne soit condamné au baiser du détraqueurs en raison du meurtre de Cadwallader. Ca ne pardonne pas le meurtre d'un auror. S'il s'en était tenu à Granger ou à Blaise ou à Theodore, ou aux trois même, il aurait simplement écopé d'une peine de prison à perpétuité. Comme si la vie de simples civils valait moins que celle d'un auror.

- Zacharias, salua le prisonnier comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis. Comment vas-tu ? Tu... tu as maigris non ?

Les mains sur les jambes, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas le frapper. Il le méritait, non ? Liam était en train de le provoquer, d'essayer délibérément de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il lui fallait se montrer plus malin et faire honneur à Theodore : masquer ses émotions

- Ne me réponds pas, Zach, sourit Liam en s'asseyant en face. Je sais très bien que la réponse est "oui", tu as maigris et ça se voit. J'ajouterais même que tu te laisses aller ces derniers jours mais que tu t'es fais tout beau pour moi... tu me flattes.

Les yeux de l'assassin s'arrêtèrent sur les phalanges un peu rouges de son unique visiteur.

- Qui as-tu frappé ? A mon avis c'est Potter.  
- Pourquoi ? Souffla Zacharias, n'écoutant plus les divagations de Liam, apparemment il n'était plus tout à fait le même.  
- C'n'est pas moi qui l'aie frappé hein, tu es sans doute mieux placé pour me répondre. Mais à mon avis... tu le tiens responsable de la mort de Theodore. J'ignore pourquoi puisque c'est moi qui tenait le couteau.  
- Je parle pas de ça Sheep, coupa, enfin, sèchement Smith.

Liam recula sa chaise et s'affala un peu plus dessus. Le visage calme, l'attitude posée, il soupira et admira Zacharias.

- Je vais t'avouer que je vais te regretter. J'ai bien aimé cette année passée à te narguer.  
- Tout comme j'aurais pu aimer celle passée à vous pourchasser si elle ne s'était pas terminée ainsi.  
- C'était inévitable, il me fallait taper un grand coup. Il fallait que tu te souviennes de moi.  
- Pourquoi ?

* * *

SB


	3. Chapitre 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

- Pourquoi, répéta Liam. Je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi, pourquoi... tu en as de bonne. Mais parce que.  
- Pourquoi Theodore ?  
- Il a eu le malheur d'être la personne qui comptait le plus pour toi. Le malheur de compter. J'avoue que j'ai un peu regretté de le tuer.

La tête de Zacharias se redressa comme si elle avait été posée sur un ressort. Venait-il bien de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit ?

- Il est intéressant ; vous avez bon goût au moins. J'avouerais même que parfois... il m'a surprit.

Le blond ne détournait plus son regard de Liam qui le regardait à présent un peu perplexe. Précipitamment, le premier se releva et fit demi-tour. Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna.

Liam n'avait pas bougé. Toujours aussi nonchalant sur sa chaise, toujours de dos, c'était comme s'il ne venait pas de bouger, ou que le prisonnier n'avait rien remarqué : impossible. Sheep avait sans doute compris qu'il allait partir avant même que lui ne se décide à le faire : il était stupéfiant.

- Tu repasseras Zacharias, assura Liam, souriant. Bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Tu ne veux pas voir Potter mais tu meurs d'envie de me voir. Tu ne veux pas lui parler, à Potter... mais tu bois mes paroles comme du petit vin. Tu sais que j'ai tué Theodore mais tu m'en veux moins qu'à Potter.

Il se tourna enfin, avec fracas, surprenant l'auror qui n'était pas en service.

- Il n'est responsable de rien. Je l'aurais tué de toute manière. Au moment où j'ai enlevé Theodore au nez et à la barbe des médicommages... il était condamné.  
- Je sais.

Il leva la main, prêt à vraiment mettre les voiles cette fois.

- Evite de boire, Zach. Ca ne te va pas. La boisson te rend bête.  
- Vous ne me connaissez pas, Sheep.  
- Je te connais. Mieux qui quiconque. Enfin... Theodore devait me surpasser mais puisqu'il est mort : il ne compte plus, termina-t-il, narquois.

La porte claqua aussitôt après, Liam avait réussi à toucher Zacharias au point qu'il ne puisse plus le cacher, quel bonheur, quel agréable sentiment. Même derrière les barreaux, même quand il était un occupant d'Azkaban, il pouvait encore atteindre Smith. Il n'aurait pourtant pas mit sa main au feu.

Dos à la porte, l'auror n'avançait pas. De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait Liam Sheep, la personne qu'il aurait dû détester mais il n'y parvenait pas. Avec Potter c'était facile : il est inintéressant et tout le monde l'aime, facile de le détester. Avec Granger aussi, la meilleure amie du survivant et une salope de première. Mais lui... lui aussi ça devrait être facile : il avait tué Theodore ! Et Blaise ! Et John. Il devrait le détester... mais non.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui ? Mis à part un tas de truc qui n'avaient rien à voir.

- Tout va bien m'sieur ? Vous voulez un médico'?

Aucune réponse ne quitta ses lèvres. Se sentait-il bien ? La réponse était un non ferme, catégorique, définitif : comment le pourrait-il ? Mais jamais il ne pourrait le dire à ce gardien. Ce parfait inconnu. Il ne pourrait comprendre.

Il ne comprendrait pas comment un auror pouvait autant tenir, autant aimer un fils de mangemort, même s'il ne l'était pas lui-même : c'était fermé d'esprit ce genre de personnes, les gardiens... pas plus bornés qu'eux.

Pas plus qu'il ne saurait comprendre l'obsession qui naissait en Zacharias vis à vis de Sheep. Ce dernier avait voulu tout savoir de lui, le connaitre de son mieux pour mieux frapper : c'était à son tour à présent, sauf qu'il ne tenterait rien. Aucune attaque. Rien d'illégal. Il voulait juste le comprendre.

S'aidant de la main tendue, il se releva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements. Azkaban était peut être devenu plus facile à vivre, il n'était pourtant pas devenu un lieu brillant de propreté.

- Il faudrait que je voie Monsieur Nott.  
- Euh... je vous l'amène de suite.  
- Non non ; je veux aller le voir.

Il haussa les épaules et fit comprendre à l'auror de le suivre. Pourquoi faire des histoires ? Pourquoi tenir tête à l'un des hommes qui remplissait la prison et qui lui fournissait un travail ?

Un frisson dans le dos, il suivit l'homme. Les couloirs, anarchiques, se ressemblaient tous. Les couloirs, anarchiques, ne se ressemblaient pourtant pas. Theophile Nott était-il au courant ? Et s'il ne l'était pas ... devait-il le lui dire ? Après tout, Sheep était à quelques cellules de lui seulement et que le vieil homme n'ai la soudaine envie de tuer l'assassin de son fils ne serait une première. Son fils ? Le considérait-il encore comme tel à présent ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait.

- Qui voilà donc, grinça l'homme qu'il venait justement voir. On vient m'annoncer quoi ? Votre mariage futur ? Je peux être présent ? Merlin non, je préfère encore rester entre ces murs.  
- Theodore est mort.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant (et grisonné même) se recula des barreaux. Ce bon à rien d'auror disait n'importe quoi. Le morveux ne pouvait l'être. Ils s'étaient simplement séparés en d'assez mauvais termes. Ô joie. Enfin un peu de bonheur dans ce triste monde.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le prisonnier regardait l'auror. Le senior fixait le junior. Etait-il à la recherche d'un sourire qui pourrait montrer que ce n'était pas politiquement vrai ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il ne trouva rien.

- Votre fils est mort, répéta Zacharias, effaré par ce sourire. Votre unique fils. Je sais que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur mais... même.

Le gardien s'était mit en retrait, considérant à raison qu'il n'était concerné par cet échange. Néanmoins il ne partait pas : Nott avait beau être derrière les barreaux, l'auror semblait si mal en point qu'il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

- Sérieux ? Finit enfin par demander Theophile, toutes traces de sourire désormais disparu. Il... comment ?

Adossé au mur, juste en face des barreaux, Zacharias peinait à rester tel qu'il était : calme. Le mangemort, condamné, semblait plus regretter de ne pas l'avoir tué lui-même que le savoir mort. C'était Theophile Nott, à quoi c'était-il donc attendu.

- C'est le nouveau ? Insista l'homme grisonnant. Euh ...Sheep ?  
- J'en ai fini avec lui.

Le gardien hocha la tête et s'approcha de nouveau. Ce fût plus fort que lui mais il resta un peu en retrait, près à rattraper l'auror s'il venait à se trouver mal. Ce qu'il pouvait être pâle et gauche dans ses gestes.

- Merci. A bientôt je pense.

Le blond salua l'homme qui répondit au geste, puis prit la porte. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine barque et elle avait intérêt à être rapide. C'est qu'il faisait froid sur cet îlot perdu au milieu de nul part. *

- Tiens tiens, Zacharias.

Et merde.

* * *

SB


	4. Chapitre 04

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias ne répondit rien à l'homme qui s'étonnait, faussement c'était évident, de le trouver ici. A vrai dire, le premier était même sur et certain que le gêneur avait fait spécialement le déplacement jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de le trouver.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta (sincèrement ?) le sorcier. Zach.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la terre au loin. Même à Azkaban il fallait qu'on ne vienne l'emmerder. Pourquoi Potter s'amusait-il à toujours pointer le bout de son nez quand il n'avait pas envie de le voir ? Mis à part la raison suivante : Sinon il ne le verrait jamais.

Voir son regard verdâtre caché par quelques horribles mèches brunes lui rappelait auquel il reprochait le plus le décès de Theodore : à lui. Liam n'était qu'un fou, qu'un taré qui avait su frapper là où ça faisait mal. Sheep on le savait dangereux, Sheep était un danger public bien connu mais Potter... on confiait nos vies à Potter et voilà ce qu'il en faisait : il les jetait aux ordures.

- Zach. J'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un par sa faute, ne m'incrimine pas tant.  
- Et qui ? Granger ? Mais bien fait pour elle ! Elle méritait que ça !

Le poing, serré, d'Harry vint à la rencontre de la joue, pâle, de Zacharias. Sous la violence du coup il en tomba au sol ; la haine de son supérieur était visible mais il n'en avait cure, que Potter ne le tue, il s'en moquait... au moins serait-il déjà sur place pour se faire enfermer.

- Même pas mal, trouva-t-il quand même bon d'ajouter et il ignorait d'où lui sortait cette force. Potter.

Ce fût au tour de son pied de venir alors cogner dans sa cage thoracique, c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu de son impulsivité l'ancien lion, bien au contraire. L'agent Smith ne dû son salut qu'au gardien qui conduisait la "barque retour" qui vient éloigner le survivant. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand cet homme remarqua la cicatrice sur le front du fou dangereux.

- Ne revient pas au bureau, Smith, avant d'avoir remonté la pente... et apprit à être correct.

Il se dégagea, sans effort, de la prise du gardien, pour ensuite continuer sa route en direction du bâtiment pénitentiaire. Tout comme son agent un peu plus tôt, Harry Potter allait parler un peu à Liam Sheep et ensuite annoncer le décès de Theodore à son père. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'aucun des deux ne l'accueillerait avec enthousiasme... Pas même Nott alors qu'il venait lui apprendre une "bonne" nouvelle.

- Tout va bien m'sieur ?  
- Nickel vous le voyez pas ? Je rayonne de bonheur. Je suis fou de joie ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! Je saute de joie là ça se voie pas ! Je voie la vie en rose ! Des lapins volent tout autour de l'agent Zacharias Smith ! Il est heureux Zacharias ! Fou de joie ! Il aime la vie ! Il adore Potter, Zacharias !

Le gardien immobilisa l'auror afin de le faire taire. Il le porta ensuite jusqu'à la barque et l'installa du mieux qu'il pu. Zacharias Smith, il avait entendu plusieurs fois ce nom et prénom dans les locaux du ministère.

Au début c'était pour son "talent" et son savoir faire, son sens du travail particulièrement aiguisé. Ensuite ce fût pour sa relation avec Theodore Nott, un auror qui fricotte avec un fils de mangemort. Mais ces deux éléments avaient rapidement été remplacés par un énorme scoop (ou pas) : Il était infernal au travail. Arrogant, désagréable, odieux, irrespectueux, c'était à se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas encore être au chômage. Potter veillait sur ce Poufsouffle aux airs de Serpentard... et tout le personnel commençait à mieux comprendre comment le couple Smith/Nott pouvait exister.

Après quoi son nom n'avait plus beaucoup circulé mis à par pour se plaindre de lui : jusqu'à il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Une affaire de meurtre, comme toujours, qui s'était soldée par un arrêt de quelques semaines suite à une rixe avec l'assassin. Et tout c'était enchaîné : Theodore Nott et accident de la librairie qui semblait ne pas en être un sauf aux yeux de Potter... et la disparition du premier.

L'affaire "Liam Sheep" comme elle fût appelée dans les couloirs ; Sheep, ou voilà comment un Serdaigle sans histoire pouvait finir. Sheep avait assassiné plus d'une dizaine de personne et son dernier coup avait été un véritable coup de théâtre. Blaise Zabini. Ernie Macmillan. Hermione Granger. Theodore Nott. Ce n'était pas moins de quatre personnes qui avaient péris dans cette seule affaire.

Depuis... on disait que Smith n'allait plus travailler, avec l'accord de Potter. C'était incompréhensible : comment le brun pouvait-il s'en sortir s'il se retrouvait seul au bureau. Maintenant qu'il avait assisté à cet échange de banalité : il comprenait mieux. Les deux hommes se détestaient.

- Voilà monsieur Smith, se força-t-il à sourire une fois à terre et après l'avoir destupéfixé. Vous êtes à bon port.

L'auror se leva et partit, sans rien dire, sans rien demander, sans rien faire d'autre. Tel un automate, il rentra "chez lui" pour être de suite assailli par un elfe mort d'inquiétude.

Inquiétude qui ne fit que croître quand la bestiole remarqua le bleu qui commençait à se faire voir et la grimace qu'eut son nouveau maître en prenant place sur le canapé.

De ses petites pattes crasseuses, Dips insista pour le soigner. De sa fatigue étonnante, Zacharias ne refusa pas un peu d'attention.

"_- Theo ? Viens il est trop tôt là. Tu vas te tuer au boulot._  
_- C'est quoi cette voix ? S'étonne le brun en faisant demi-tour. Elle est encore plus merdique que d'habitude._

_Il s'approcha alors du brun, encore à moitié endormie et emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait médicommagie pour comprendre la situation._

_- J'envoie un hibou à Potter pour lui dire que tu viens pas._  
_- Mais il va me tuer si j'y vais pas._  
_- Et si tu y vas c'est moi qui te tues... tu choisis. Crétin._

_Le brun quitta la chambre... et envoya Dips pour surveiller l'autre homme et vérifier qu'il ne partait pas faire autre chose._

_- J'te déteste Theo, grinça Zacharias de sa voix enrouée._  
_- Moi aussi je t'aime._"

- Theooo, gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
- Maître Zacharias veut quelque chose ? Couine Dips, embêté.  
- Theo.

* * *

SB


	5. Chapitre 05

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

_" - Zach, appela-t-on doucement. Tu veux que j'te dise un truc que tu sais pas ?_  
_- Vas-y, tente ta chance._  
_- Tu fais pitié._

_Dans un éclat de rire, Theodore sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé et se cacha derrière tandis que son susceptible de petit ami cherchait dans le salon des munitions. C'était une après-midi pluvieuse et douloureuse pour le premier qui cherchait à se décontracter de son mieux... même si c'était le blond qui devait en pâtir. Il fallait bien qu'il ne serve à quelque chose, non ?_

_- Vous paierez cher votre affront, monsieur Nott."_

Il se réveilla en sursaut et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour admirer le vide à ses côtés. Pourquoi changer ses nouvelles habitudes. L'auror avait parfaitement su gérer le décès de ses parents, lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Su passer outre de son sentiment d'injustice, quand Bryan, son cadet, avait lui aussi perdu la vie. En revanche pour Theodore... le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'installait en lui était si présent, si frais, si puissant qu'il doutait jamais savoir s'en séparer.

Quoi qu'en ai jamais dit et pensé Theodore : il n'avait jamais su se conduire correctement avec lui. Les derniers évènements parlaient en sa faveur : il n'avait su empêcher Sheep de tuer Theodore, de même qu'il n'avait su prévoir et arrêter Liam, encore une fois, dans son attentat à la librairie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de lui mettre la main dessus avant que le criminel ne décide d'en faire, son tour, une histoire personnelle ?

_" - Tout le monde meurt un jour. Plus ou moins jeune. Plus ou moins vieux. Plus ou moins douloureusement. Plus ou moins glorieusement. On choisit rarement où, quand, comment nous mourrons. La mort... c'est la seule chose de la vie que nous sommes sur d'atteindre un jour._

_Zacharias l'avait écouté, simplement écouté."_

- Maître Smith va bien ? Dips s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Monsieur Smith descendre. Maître Smith a besoin de quelques choses ?

Le sorcier sursauta et manqua de tomber en bas du lit. Perdu, une fois de plus, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait eu conscience du temps qui passait et de l'heure qu'il était. Dips était au petit soin avec lui, comme il l'avait toujours été vis à vis de Theodore.

- Dips, tu as connu Theodore à partir de quand ?  
- Tout enfant, maître Zacharias, répondit la créature, surprise.

Pendant que le jeune auror demandait comment Theodore avait réagit au décès de sa mère, à Azkaban la situation commençait à s'obscurcir. Theophile et Liam venaient de se rencontrer.

Dos au mur, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns tenait tête à celui plus âgé qui tentait de l'intimider. Si d'apparence Liam souhaitait faire croire à son interlocuteur qu'il n'était nullement inquiet, c'était quelque peu raté.

- Sheep c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça, n'ayant nullement honte de qui il était. Malheur lui en prit. C'est à la suite de ce petit hochement de tête que les malheurs commencèrent. Un poing atterrit dans son nez, faisant couler lentement du liquide rouge sur le bas du visage. S'en suivit un violent coup dans l'estomac qui le mit à genou, au sens propre comme figuré. Et une dizaine d'autres, si bien qu'il cessa de compter. Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça de dire son nom.

- Retiens bien mon nom : Theophile Nott.

Pas bonne du tout.

Aussitôt eut-il fait cette constatation, que les coups reprirent de plus belle. Plus fort, plus nombreux, plus douloureux.

_" - Les meilleurs partent les premiers._  
_- J'ai donc à avoir peur pour toi ?_

_Theodore sourit et ce simple fait valait tout l'or du monde. Zacharias en était plus que persuadé. Et même ! Même pour tout l'or, et plus encore, il n'aurait pas changé ce moment. Il venait enfin de sourire, il ne l'insultait plus. _

_- Je... je suis là, Zach. Si besoin, bafouilla-t-il ensuite, maladroitement. Tu sais ça... et tu sais aussi où est notre salle commune. Si besoin, même tard, demande Blaise ou moi au tableau._  
_- Merci._  
_- Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas... qu'est ce que je ne serais pas prêt à faire pour voir Zacharias Smith dans cet état._

_Malgré lui, le blond sourit à son tour. Triste sourire. Sourire discret. Sourire._

_- Theo... pardonne moi._  
_- Ca... c'est impossible, enfin... plus. C'est fait dès l'instant où c'est vers moi que tu t'es tourné... quand tu as montré que tu avais besoin de moi._  
_- Tu ne vaux pas plus que moi, Theo, ricana Zacharias. Espèce de..._  
_- C'est pas moi qui suis un blaireau, c'est toi qui est un serpent, contra aussitôt le brun. Blaireau."_

Liam fût soulevé par un auror tandis que deux autres maintenaient Theophile Nott éloignés. Il fût lévité jusqu'à sa cellule, tandis que son agresseur était menotté puis placé en cellule d'isolement.

On soigna, d'une manière rudimentaire, le blessé avant d'aller questionner Nott. Nott n'était pas un prisonnier réputé violent. Il était ici pour avoir été un mangemort de la première heure, certes... mais il n'était pas violent envers les autres... prisonniers, cela s'entend.

Au vu du casier de Sheep, ils auraient même pu être "amis" (si les assassins avaient des amis). Multiples meurtres, tortures, séquestration. Mis à part le profil de leurs victimes et leur arrestation... rares étaient les différences.

L'un s'en prenait uniquement aux sorciers, des personnes qui pourraient se défendre à armes égales avant qu'il ne les attaque et ne les désarme. L'autre avait toujours privilégié les moldus et les nés moldus. Sacré point noir, tout de même.  
Ensuite, le premier avait été arrêté suite à un dernier "coup d'éclat" en tuant un auror au passage, tandis que le second ne devait son arrestation qu'à un malheureux hasard : il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... dans un bar en même temps que l'auror Smith.

Sheep avait aussi été arrêté par Smith. Ou presque. Smith y avait contribué mais n'avait pas directement passé les menottes à l'homme... occupé qu'il était à trembler devant le corps de la dernière victime : Theodore Nott.

Tout s'expliquait. Du début à la fin. De A à Z. Il avait tué son fils unique, n'importe quel père en voudrait à mort...

Même Theophile Nott ?

Non décidément... il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais quoi ? Peu de personnes sauraient répondre. Une. Deux. Eventuellement trois. Mais autant aller au plus simple et interroger l'agresseur.

* * *

SB


	6. Chapitre 06

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Dips observait, une fois de plus, Zacharias en train de dormir. L'homme s'agitait, murmurait des excuses à l'égard de Theodore, il semblait en plein rêve... ou plutôt cauchemar.

_"Theodore était en train de marcher, seul comme à son habitude, quand une main le retint. Méprisant, il regarda le propriétaire des cinq doigts et le tua, ensuite, du regard._

_- Lâches moi Smith, ordonna-t-il en articulant parfaitement. Tu m'emmerdes là, à toujours me suivre._  
_- Theo... il se... on a... mais écoutes moi à la fin ! S'il te plaît, ajouta précipitamment Zacharias en voyant la main du brun glisser vers la poche qui abritait sa baguette. Theo._  
_- Tu vois, là... j'ai pas vraiment envie... non en fait : j'ai plus envie, Zach._

_D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de la poigne de son camarade et reprit sa route, l'air de rien. Il laissa le blond seul au milieu du couloir, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder partir._

_- Smith, souffla à son oreille un autre serpent. Si on peut se permettre, Draco et moi... il faudrait que tu lui laisses du temps._  
_- T'es bien placé pour donner des conseils de couples, Zabini._  
_- De couple peut être pas ... mais te dire comment approcher Theodore, crois-moi ... je suis le mieux placé."_

_  
Liam ouvrit les yeux dirigea aussitôt sa main vers sa tête. Il avait mal partout. Nott avait de bon reste et cognait encore rudement fort pour son âge. L'assassin sourit. Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot, tout de même.

Theodore avait œuvré pour le "bien", son père pour le "mal". Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins effroyablement proches et semblables. Ils ne se supportaient pas, physiquement ils étaient deux sosies avec plusieurs décennies d'écart. Ils étaient chiants, tous les deux ... et leur statue en imposait.

Enfin, Theodore en imposait quand il était debout et capable de marcher ; nettement moins quand il était en fauteuil ou pire.

_

Zacharias reçu un coup de cheminé, rapide et sans entrer dans des détails insignifiants, de la part de Harry. Potter avait jugé utile de l'informer de l'agression de Sheep. Merlin mais qu'en avait-il à faire. Sheep pouvait bien crever qu'il s'en fichait.

Non il ne s'en fichait pas. Si Sheep crevait, il offrait une médaille à son tueur et l'aiderait même à fuir Azkaban. C'était tout ce que méritait l'autre enfoiré. Il avait tué trop de monde.

- Maître Zacharias a besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Ma veste, s'il te plaît.

Une manie qu'il avait attrapé de Theodore. Demander poliment, ponctuer ses ordres de formules de politesses. Le brun n'était pas un sorcier banal. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil... à Poudlard déjà.

_" Blaise, le jour où je voudrais me teindre les cheveux en blond, t'en fais pas ... tu seras le premier à le savoir._  
_- Mais ça serait classe ! Comme Draco !_  
_- Blaise. Smith à la classe. Draco a juste l'air ridicule avec ses cheveux blancs. Et si j'en crois ton sourire débile ... l'un des deux blond se trouve derrière moi."_

Suivit le premier échange de parole qu'il eut avec le Serpentard. Et les deux côtés furent surpris. L'autre n'était pas aussi stupide, agaçant et idiot que ne le laissait croire son image, sa maison ou ses fréquentations.

_" Blaise ! Tu ramasses ce que tu as fait tomber, ordonna Theodore en pointant sa baguette sur son ami. Sinon gare à toi."_

Ce jour-là, Zacharias avait réellement comprit à quel point Theodore savait se faire écouter. Il menaçait sans avoir à mettre à exécution la dites menace. Personne de censé n'ayant la bêtise de tenter le diable.

Parce que... il le ferait le bougre. Oh que oui ! Il n'hésiterait pas un instant à ensorceler celui ayant osé lui désobéir.

_" Zacharias Smith, tu reviens dans cette pièce et tu t'excuses... immédiatement !_  
_- Mais c'est qu'un elfe ! Tu vas pas te la jouer Granger non plus._

_Le brun le fusilla du regard. Et parole de Poufsouffle ... Zacharias n'avait véritablement pas vu venir la carafe d'eau qui se déversa sur sa tête._

_- J'ai été gentil avec toi, Zacharias, ne m'oblige pas à être méchant. Tu t'excuses auprès de Dips sinon..._  
_- Sinon ?_  
_- Je vais dormir chez Blaise. Et pas pendant un jour ou deux."_

- Votre veste, maître Zacharias.  
- Merci, Dips, sourit le blond en se touchant machinalement les cheveux.

Qu'espérait-il ? Les sentir mouiller ?

_

Liam se leva enfin, il dû s'appuyer contre le mur quelques minutes avant de retrouver une vision claire, limpide... mais il la retrouva. Vache, il se méfierait de Nott maintenant.

Mais avant il voulait voir Smith. Zacharias. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Etrange. Il avait tout fait pour le tuer à petit feu, il y était parvenu en achevant Theodore ... et voilà où il en arrivait !

- Liam, mon grand ... Azkaban ne te réussit vraiment pas, se dit-il à voix haute. Hey Gardien ! Vous pouvez appeler l'auror Smith pour moi.  
- Il a probablement mieux à faire que parler avec une petite pourriture dans ton genre, Sheep. Alors rallonges toi et laisses tes blessures se soigner.  
- Je ne me rallongerais que si on appelle Smith.

Le gardien haussa les épaules et se détourna du prisonnier dont il était chargé de surveiller l'état.

John Adamson travaillait à Azkaban depuis plus de quinze ans. Il en avait vu passer des assassins, des tueurs en série, des mages noirs du dimanche, des mangemorts. Des pourritures, il en avait vu, ça oui. Il était toujours resté de marbre face à eux, le sourire de dément, leur regard de timbré, leur tête d'allumé. Mais Sheep... Sheep c'était autre chose.

Le brun semblait normal. On l'aurait croisé dans la rue, à aucun moment nous n'aurions jugé utile de nous méfier de lui. Et pourtant. John préférait être affecté auprès des mangemorts qu'auprès de Sheep. Au moins, les mangemorts ... ce n'était que des ordures de pacotilles, des suiveurs.

Sheep était un génie.

De nouveau il se tourna vers le prisonnier.

- Sheep, comment t'as pu te laisser surprendre par Nott.  
- C'est une bonne question, Adamson, très bonne question, commenta Liam en lui souriant. Mais je ne dirais rien. Les efforts doivent aller dans les deux sens. Tu appelles Smith, et je te réponds.

Merlin. Il avait envie de le tuer.

_

- Theophile, on te le demande une dernière fois ... pourquoi cet excès de violence.  
- Il a tué mon fils, marmonna enfin le vieil homme. Il a tué mon fils !

Les gardiens, qui essayaient de faire parler le mangemort depuis de longues minutes, restèrent pantois. Y avait-il anguille sous roche ?

- C'était à moi de le faire, ajouta Theophile entre ses dents. A moi de le tuer. A moi ! PAS A CETTE ESPECE DE GUGUS !

A présent ils comprenaient mieux ... et ils étaient presque rassurés : Nott restait Nott.

* * *

SB


	7. Chapitre 07

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Adamson et Sheep se regardaient. Le premier était surprit que l'autre n'ait osé lui faire ce chantage. Le second jubilait silencieusement dans son coin sombre. Le gardien n'accepterait jamais son offre, Adamson était comme ça, à cheval sur les règles.

- Adamson, sourit le prisonnier. Je ne t'oblige à rien.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Sheep.  
- Tu me tutoies, je te tutoie... je suis pour l'égalité entre les Hommes.

Le gardien haussa un sourcil, sans se détourner de Liam. Plus il passait du temps avec les occupants des cellules qu'il surveillait, plus il les comprenait et les connaissait... avec Sheep : plus il passait du temps en sa compagnie, et plus le mystère s'épaississait.

Cela allait faire une quinzaine de jours qu'il était présent. Une quinzaine de jours qu'il ne jouissait plus de sa liberté, de son pouvoir et de sa force. Une quinzaine de jours qu'il ne vivait plus mais survivait... et pourtant, son petit sourire moqueur était toujours sur son visage quand ils se parlaient. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit. Regardait toujours autant les gens dans les yeux. Il était comme à son arrivée. Azkaban semblait ne pas l'affecter.

- Qui est l'auror Smith, pour toi, Sheep ?  
- Un plan cul, se moqua l'homme de l'autre côté des barreaux. Tu ne lis donc pas les journaux, Adamson ? Je suis sur qu'ils ont dû en parler dedans. Et puis : au ministère, ils doivent bien parler de Smith.

Le gardien Adamson chercha dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenirs... oui il avait déjà entendu le nom de Smith, mais plus aucuns moyens de l'associer à un visage, une action, une affaire, des ragots.

- C'est lui qui m'a arrêté, pas officiellement puisque j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir été menotté par Potter en personne mais... mais c'est Smith qui a lancé une affaire contre moi l'an passé et qui... a mené une véritable chasse à l'homme contre moi.

Toujours ce sourire. Ce Smith semblait être un compagnon de jeu. Un ami presque. Complice malgré lui. Mais en quinze jours, c'était la première fois qu'Adamson pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu du respect dans les yeux de Sheep.

L'assassin respectait cet auror. Sans doute plus que Potter lui-même. L'auror Smith n'était pas n'importe qui et cela donnait presqu'envie à Adamson de céder au caprice du brun et de l'appeler.

Juste pour voir à quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler cet homme.

- Un visiteur pour Liam Sheep, grésilla un talkie-walkie. Adamson tu m'entends.  
- Ouai ouai, grogna le gardien. Ouai j'entends.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le prisonnier. Adossé au fond de sa cellule, le coin gauche de sa bouche relevé en un rictus moqueur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine... L'identité du visiteur n'était pas un mystère pour lui, cela se voyait.

- C'est Smith, annonça simplement Liam. Tu verras : c'est lui.  
- Peut-être pas, ça peut être un ami, de la famille... un avocat. Un auror. Que sais-je.  
- Techniquement Zacharias Smith est un auror mais bon. Je te parie ce que tu veux, Ad', que c'est Smith.

Le gardien regardait Sheep et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait si sur de lui qu'il lui semblait à présent impossible que cela ne soit pas Smith. Mais l'assassin, avant d'être un incroyable je-sais-tout, était un être humain : apte à se tromper.

- Si ce n'est pas Smith, tu recommences à me vouvoyer, Sheep.  
- Et si c'est Smith... TU l'appelleras à chaque fois que je le demanderais.

La manière dont il avait insisté sur la forme de tutoiement fit sourire Adamson, un peu malgré lui. Si le mystère autour de Sheep était tous les jours un peu plus fort, que le brouillard devenait sans cesse un peu plus dense : il n'avait rien contre.

Sheep était affreusement... sympathique.

- Marché conclu.

_

Un homme aux cheveux blonds faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sheep était blessé. Merlin ! Cela ne pouvait qu'être un coup de Nott. Potter ne le lui avait pas dit mais il le savait, il le sentait, il en mettre sa main à couper. Ou au feu ! Oui il mettrait sa main au feu, et la seconde à couper.

- Monsieur Smith, Sheep n'est pas en état de se déplacer.  
- Alors j'irais à sa cellule.

L'homme qui était venu le voir soupira mais accepta. Il doutait que cela ne soit une bonne idée que de réconforter Smith à Sheep, mais c'était lui qui était venu. De lui-même. De son plein grès. Une fois encore.

_

La tête passée entre les barreaux, Liam attendait de voir la tête blonde de son auror favoris. Pour le plaisir de voir Adamson tomber des nues et devoir accepter sa défaite.

- Adamson ! Demandes à Sheep de se mettre au fond de sa cellule. On arrive.  
- Dis lui que je suis derrière les barreaux et que jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon Smith favoris.  
- Ce n'est peut être pas Smith, tenta, une fois encore Adamson. Tu veux revenir sur le pari ?  
- Certainement pas.

Zacharias poussa, agacé, l'auror qui le précédait et qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. Il connaissait Sheep. Mieux que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette prison. Peut être mieux aussi que n'importe qui du ministère.

Il passa devant les cellules, occupées, sans les regarder. Le blond savait où était l'autre. Et s'il était passé devant lui sans le voir, aucun doutes qu'il aurait eu une remarque.

A la hauteur d'Adamson, l'auror ne lui parla même pas. Ni un bonjour, ni aucun signe de tête marquant un quelconque respect : il le snoba royalement, trop intéressé par Liam qui le regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Adamson, je TE présente... Smith. J'ai gagné.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Sheep parla du gardien que Zach sembla le remarquer.

_" - Tu as la sale manie de snober les gens, Zach. C'est irrespectueux._  
_- Et toi tu fais quoi, hein ?_  
_- Je ne les snobe pas._  
_- Non, tu te contentes de les regarder et de leur montrer, d'un simple coup d'œil, qu'ils ne valent rien à tes yeux. Ah ! C'est mieux ça. "_

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Adamson acquiesça, ayant perdu l'usage de la parole. Oui ils s'étaient déjà croisés. A Fleury & Bott. Le jour où la librairie avait explosée.

- Vous... venez parfois au ministère, non ? C'est vous qui faites le relai entre le service des aurors et Azkaban, comprit Zacharias. Je me trompe pas, hein ?  
- Smith ! S'indigna Liam. TU me fais honte.

* * *

SB


	8. Chapitre 08

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias regarda, hébété, le prisonnier. D'accord il avait souvent été assez familier avec lui. Régulièrement ils s'étaient parlé comme deux vieilles connaissances, voire comme des anciens amis. Assurément, beaucoup devaient penser qu'ils s'étaient connus dans un passé lointain avant de laisser tracer leur chemin chacun de leur côté.

Pour autant, jamais Sheep ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Oh ! Il s'était moqué de lui. L'avait rabaissé. Avait su lui remettre les yeux en face des trous. Les lui ouvrir, également. Montré à quel point il pouvait être, par moment, pitoyable. Prouvé que, même avec toute la force de sa volonté, il lui était impossible de tout contrôler. Sheep avait fait énormément, lui avait énormément appris et su l'obliger à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait eu cet air excédé.

- Adamson était à la librairie quand j'l'ai fait péter, expliqua le prisonnier. Avec Theo dedans.

Silencieux, le blond fixa le gardien qui faisait de même. L'homme qui surveillait l'assassin, et lui tenait compagnie aussi étrangement que cela puisse semblait, attendait que l'auror ne perde son sang froid et n'agresse Liam. Alors il lui faudrait intervenir... après l'avoir laissé casser le nez de cet énergumène, sans doute.

- Et... vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas vous qui faites le hibou entre les aurors et Azkaban ? demanda tout de même Zacharias. Sur ?  
- Smith, soupira Sheep en se cognant la tête contre les barreaux. Tu es désespérant.  
- Oh la ferme toi, l'agressa le premier. Sinon je demande à ce que tu fasses cellule commune avec Nott. On verra si tu fais toujours le malin après.

Liam recula d'un pas et passa sa main devant sa bouche, mimant une serrure qui se fermait. Puis il alla tranquillement s'asseoir, le dos bien droit et les mains posées sur ses cuisses, sur le bord de son lit. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait l'auror.

Auror qui tourna les talons sans même avoir abordé le sujet de sa visite. Il n'aurait qu'à le faire la prochaine fois : ce n'était que partie remise. Au lendemain probablement.

Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était urgent : l'assassin n'avait pas l'air en état de choc après ce qu'il venait de subir de la part de Nott.

Quand les pas de Zacharias furent loin et à peine audible, Liam se releva et retourna au niveau des barreaux. La tête collée sur deux d'entre eux, deux autres dans les mains, le prisonnier souriait à l'autre.

- N'empêche que... j'avais raison, fanfaronna Sheep.

Pourtant, il grimaça et retourna sur son lit. S'allonger. Recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Ca va pas, Sheep ? S'enquit Adamson. Sheep ?  
- J'peux avoir un médicommage ? Gémit le prisonnier.  
- Je suis désolé... pas dans ce secteur.

Liam se détendit mais resta néanmoins allongé. Les yeux rivés en direction du plafond, les bras étendus le long du corps : il ne bougeait pas. Seul le mouvement de ses lèvres permettait à John de le savoir encore en vie. Ca et les faibles mouvements de son torse.

Comment faisait-il.

- Adams", le héla Sheep. Savais-tu que, dans ma seule cellule, il n'y a que vingt et une dalles au plafond.  
- Je m'appelle Adamson, Sheep.  
- Adams c'est plus classe, sourit-il. Donc ça sera Adams. Et tu peux appeler Smith ?

Assis dans un coin du chaudron baveur, Zacharias venait de vider sa troisième choppe de Whisky pur feu et regardait aller et venir les quelques clients du bar. Il avait toujours apprécié cet endroit. Certes il était du genre poussiéreux. Sans classe mais on s'y sentait bien.

Theodore pourtant n'avait jamais supporté d'être entre ces quatre murs. Il les trouvait trop rapproché. La pièce trop sombre, enfumée ainsi que l'odeur de l'alcool qui coulait à flot le dérangeait.

- Tom, appela-t-il. Encore une  
- Zacharias, souffla le barman. C'est...  
- Je te paie pour me filer à boire, pas pour me faire la morale.  
- Tu ne devrais pas.  
- Une autre, répéta l'auror. S'il te plaît.

Il insista sur la formule de politesse et, yeux dans les yeux, attendit que le vieil homme ne cède. Ce qui ne mit guère longtemps. Clopinant vers son bar, Tom grommela quelqu'insultes à l'égard du blond qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'état dans lequel il se mettait. Mais il obtempéra.

Sa commande sur la table, Zacharias gratifia d'un signe de tête le serveur qui lui tourna aussitôt les talons. L'auror leva le verre à ses lèvres et commença à la boire. Elle aussi.

Son regard continuait d'aller à droite et à gauche. A chercher à reconnaître un visage familier. A identifier ces gens qui allaient et venaient sans s'imaginer que cela pourrait être leur dernier soir. Que demain ils pourraient tout aussi bien être retrouvés morts au coin d'une ruelle.

Ces gens qui buvaient, riaient, au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Au point d'oublier les choses les plus simples. Ces gens qui allaient se noyer les idées dans un peu d'alcool plutôt que rester près de ceux à qui ils tenaient.

Son _alcool_ avait été le travail. Le whisky pur feu avait pourtant bien meilleur goût.

- Tom ! Cria-t-il. Encore une !  
- Non Zacharias, refusa cette fois le barman. Ne me force pas à appeler les aurors.  
- Appelle les donc, ricana le premier. J'ai deux mots à dire à Potter.

Se faisant, Zacharias sortit sa baguette et la posa bien en évidence sur la table.

- Zacharias, soupira Tom en s'approchant de lui. Dans quel état es-tu.  
- Je me suis plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Tom s'approcha de l'auror qui n'était pas en service et lui retira sa baguette. Le blond le regarda faire, sans rien tenter pour récupérer son bien.

- Tu ne diras plus ça, demain matin.  
- Peut être, céda le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais peu importe. Personne ne m'attend au manoir. Et pour l'instant j'me sens bien. Donc tu me redonnes une choppe ou alors tu me rends ma baguette.

Le barman continua de refuser la première et n'accepta pas plus la seconde demande. C'était comme laisser une allumette entre les mains d'un pyromane. Ou lui donner son feu vert pour un transplanage.

- Qui dois-je appeler pour qu'on te récupère, Smith ?  
- Appelle Potter, sourit-il. J'ai trois mots à lui dire.

Désespéré, le propriétaire du bar finit par attraper Zacharias et le contraindre à le suivre. Il se débattait plus pour la forme que par envie et, lorsqu'il fût dans une chambre et qu'il vit qu'on barricadait sa fenêtre et entendit qu'on l'enfermait à double tour dans la pièce... il se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

Les yeux fermés, il essayait d'imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Theodore en le voyant dans cet état.

_"Zacharias, la bouteille n'a jamais été ton amie et ne le sera jamais. L'alcool non plus. Ce sont deux hypocrites qui te font croire que tout est beau alors qu'au fond..._  
_- Rien ne l'est, termina le blond._  
_- Rien ne l'est, répéta Theodore, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais on peut faire comme si et ce : sans avoir à se bourrer la gueule."_

Il aurait tenté de le raisonner. Et lui n'aurait pas recommencé. Pendant plusieurs semaines.

* * *

SB


	9. Chapitre 09

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zacharias n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il tendit le bras à la recherche de l'oreiller à la place d'à côté mais il ne tomba que sur du vide. En gémissant, il ouvrit les yeux et retrouva les chambres peu chaleureuses du chaudron baveur. Malgré lui, ses exploits de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Et merde, jura-t-il.

_

Liam et John ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la veille, lorsque le second était venu annoncer au premier que sa demande n'avait pu être exécutée. Zacharias Smith n'était pas chez lui, selon les dires de son elfe de maison.

Le prisonnier avait alors haussé un sourcil, se demandant depuis combien de temps son auror favoris pouvait posséder un elfe. Puis il comprit et n'ajouta plus rien.

Au fond, Nott n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Smith n'était vraiment plus bon à rien depuis. Lorsque Potter lui avait rendu visite, ils avaient brièvement évoqués le sujet épineux qu'était l'auror aux cheveux blonds.

Ce dernier n'était plus venu au bureau depuis. Envoyait promener quiconque venait lui rendre visite et noyait ses visiteurs sous sa mauvaise humeur.

Liam commençait, pour la première fois, à regretter un de ses meurtres. Rendre à Smith un Theodore blessé aurait été un meilleur calcul. Cela n'aurait pas joué en sa faveur lors de son procès mais cela aurait tout de même était une vie en moins qu'on lui aurait reproché d'avoir volé. Et un visiteur moins désagréable.

Peut être moins présent, également.

De toutes façon, le gardien était parti et avait laissé sa place aux détraqueurs : donc, même s'il l'avait souhaité la discussion aurait été laborieuse.

- Ca va mieux, Sheep ? Demanda tout de même Adamson à son retour. Par rapport à hier soir.  
- J'aime pas les détraqueurs, grogna l'assassin.

John soupira et sourit au prisonnier. Puis il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et fit léviter un plateau jusqu'à son lit. Liam le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher sur son petit déjeuné.

- C'est pas un quatre étoiles ici, fit-il remarquer à voix haute, alors que le gardien refermait sa cellule.

_

Zacharias, assis sur un des sièges au bar, attendait que Tom ne serve les quelques clients déjà présent, ainsi que ceux ayant prit une chambre pour la nuit et attendait leur petit déjeuné. Il ne souhaitait pas perturber le vieil homme dans son travail, surtout après son cinéma de la veille. Alors il attendait.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé. Au manoir, Dips n'aurait probablement pas remarqué son absence de la nuit. Ou ne s'en serait même pas inquiété. Il ne comptait pas encore retourner au bureau, Potter n'attendait que ça : le savoir prêt.

Prêt à quoi ? A oublier ? A reprendre comme si de rien était ? Ca jamais.

- Alors Zacharias, sourit le vieil homme édenté. Tu veux un autre whisky pur feu ?  
- Non merci, répondit-il penaud. Un café me suffira et Tom... je suis désolé pour hier soir, je... sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Il ne pouvait voir que le dos de son interlocuteur qui était affairé à lui verser sa commande dans une vieille tasse ébréchée mais propre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Parler yeux dans les yeux n'avait jamais été son fort, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avouer ses tords. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué même sans avoir à faire face à la paire d'yeux.

- J'espère que le mal de tête que tu as ce matin te servira de leçon.  
- Je crois pas, non, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Y en avait qu'un qui savait me faire comprendre une leçon...

Tom posa la tasse devant le client, sans ajouter un mot. Aucun d'eux n'en avait besoin. L'arrestation de Liam Sheep avait fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours, chacune de ses victimes avait été cités.

A la vue du Theodore Nott, à la dernière ligne.

_

- Je peux sortir, Adamson ?  
- Nott n'est plus en cellule d'isolement, lui apprit-il. Ce n'est peut être pas une...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Liam avait les menottes aux poignets et était guidé jusqu'à la cour. John lui avait fait, en échange, promettre de rester toujours à la vue des gardiens, si possible de lui. D'éviter de son mieux Theophile Nott et de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

- Je suis peut être un meurtrier d'après les journaux... mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, avait-il répliqué.

A présent, au milieu de toutes ses grosses brutes, Liam se sentait comme déplacé. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être à sa place au milieu de ces brutes épaisses et probablement sans cervelles.

Des armoires à glace, des montagnes de muscles et aux crânes chauves. Aux visages et aux bras pleins de cicatrices. Alors que lui était tout frêle. Probablement le profil type de leurs victimes, d'ailleurs.

- Sheep, entendit-il dans son dos.  
- Vous devez faire erreur, monsieur Nott.

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans sa mâchoire dû, lui aussi, être une erreur.

_

Assis sur une chaise dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Zacharias usait une nouvelle fois de son statut d'auror pour avoir un tête à tête non vérifié avec le prisonnier. L'unique prisonnier pour qui il s'était jamais déplacé de son plein grès.

Ses doigts pianotaient, à un rythme régulier, sur le bois gravé de la table qui séparait sa place de celle du prisonnier. Liam ne tarderait plus.

La porte s'ouvrit, deux gardiens aussi costauds l'un que l'autre pénétrèrent. Chacun d'eux tenait Sheep par un bras. Ses deux mains, liaient pendaient dans le vide.

Liam Sheep n'essayait même pas de se défaire de leur prise.

Smith se leva d'un coup pour accueillir les trois arrivants. Les deux hommes qui travaillaient à la prison allèrent asseoir le prisonnier à sa place, sans un regard pour lui. Puis sortirent.

- Smith, le salua Liam, la tête baissée.  
- Depuis quand tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux ?

L'autre leva la tête pour fixer l'auror. Un immense bleu colorait sa joue et le côté gauche de sa mâchoire. Malgré cela : son regard restait fuyant.

Zacharias sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la table, bien à la vue du blessé.

- Si tu réponds à ma question : je te soigne, proposa le blond. Et je reviendrais tous les jours t'en poser une... pour le même tarif.

Liam leva les yeux pour regarder, enfin, son visiteur. Etonné, il accepta tout de même d'un signe de tête.

- Merci, Smith.

* * *

SB


	10. Chapitre 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Lorsque Harry Potter vit Zacharias passer la porte du bureau, il sortit d'instinct sa baguette de sa manche et se tint prêt à intervenir s'il venait à faire des siennes. Il vit la nouvelle recrue regarder l'arrivant, l'air étonnée. Le chef du service sourit lorsqu'il la vit sortir son arme.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond en guise de bonjour général.

Le survivant baissa sa baguette, jusque là levée devant lui. Intrigué, il fixa Smith. L'homme lui souriait, de son agaçant sourire en coin. Ce dernier, adossé contre la porte d'entrée, avait laissé son regard examiner l'ensemble de la pièce. Pour aller s'arrêter à ce qui fût le bureau de John.

Harry le regarda s'avancer, sans rien dire. Que dire, de toutes façons ? Il savait pertinnement que le blond le considérait bien plus responsable qu'il ne l'était réellement. Qu'il lui reprochait plus le décès de Theodore (et John) qu'il n'en voulait à Sheep.

Azkaban venait de le contacter pour lui dire que le prisonnier s'était de nouveau fait agresser par Theophile Nott. Puis un nouvel appel une trentaine de minutes plus tard, pour lui annoncer que Liam Sheep semblait aller mieux, qu'il était soigné.

Et qu'il venait de recevoir une visite de Smith.

- Où sont ses affaires ? Demanda Zacharias en foudroyant Harry du regard. Potter, c'est à toi que j'cause.  
- On a vidé son bureau il y a trois semaines, Zach, se contenta de lui répondre le garçon à lunettes. Et Mary y a mit les siennes.

L'ancien Poufsouffle se tourna vers la jeune femme et, méprisant, l'observa de haut en bas. Le nez plissé, les sourcils froncés, un coin de sa lèvre légèrement relevé, aucuns doutes n'étaient permis : la nouvelle n'était pas au goût de Smith.

- La mini jupe c'est pour faire avouer les criminels plus vite ?

La jeune femme tiqua et allait répliquer lorsque la main de Potter se posa sur son épaule afin de l'en empêcher. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire avec, si Zacharias décidait de revenir travailler ici.

Au fond, il aurait comprit que son ancien camarade de classe ne quitte le service pour un autre. Il pouvait presque le comprendre de ne plus vouloir travailler entre ces murs. Il avait perdu John et Theodore à quelques jours d'intervalles. Le premier n'était, certes, pas un de ses amis les plus proches mais ils avaient durant sept ans partagés un dortoir. Rester indifférent face à son décès était impossible.

- Et toi Potter : combien d'agent as-tu laissé se faire tuer avant d'en arriver à celle-ci ?  
- Je te présente Mary Valentys, répondit Harry. Ta nouvelle collègue.  
- J'en veux pas.

Zacharias s'était tourné vers lui, puis approché à pas lents. Pour finalement lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mary réagit instantannément et immobilisa l'homme aux cheveux blond.

Le nez entre les mains, plié en deux, Harry reprenait ses esprits. Il l'avait attendu ce coup là, bien longtemps... pour le recevoir une fois sa gardé baissée. Smith était un adversaire redoutable et à terre.

- Libères le, Mary.  
- Mais monsieur, il...  
- Je m'en occupe.

_

Adamson avait été rechercher Liam ; il l'avait trouvé le visage dépourvu de toutes marques de violence alors qu'on lui avait dit que Nott avait de nouveau prit à partie son prisonnier.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des explications, le brun s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de tracer son chemin. Sagement, il l'avait ensuite attendu, adossé aux barreaux de sa cellule.

- Tu es vraiment un étrange spécimen, Sheep.  
- Je sais, sourit ce dernier. Je suis à part et donc une espèce à protéger des cinglés comme Nott.

_

Debout devant le bureau de Potter, Zacharias écoutait ce dernier, enfoncé dans son fauteuil en train de passer de la glace sur son visage douloureux. Il l'écoutait, l'entendait, l'écoutait distraitement. Pour ne pas dire : pas du tout.

- ... drais que tu ne veuilles pas rester et je suis prêt à faire une lettre de...  
- T'arrête un peu de parler ? S'agaça finalement Smith. Je reste, point. C'est ici que je veux bosser et tu serais trop content de te débarrasser de moi.  
- Je ne peux nier que ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes m'arrangerait.

Le blaireau tourna les talons après avoir déchiré la lettre de recommandation que le chef de service avait été écrit à son attention. Il abandonna les restes par terre, laissant le soin à Harry de les ramasser et les jeter.

Le jeune homme alla, ensuite, enfin déposer sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau. Il y prit place et laissa ses bras ainsi que sa tête glisser sur la planche. Les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il observait sa nouvelle collègue.

- Tu cherches quoi ?  
- Rien, répondit-elle agressive. Rien du tout.  
- Il me semble que les Rien du tout sont rangés dans le placard près de la porte.

La jeune femme alla tout de même vérifier et tenter sa chance, consciente qu'elle n'aurait qu'à subir les moqueries et sarcasmes de l'agaçant personnage mais que cela s'arrêterait là. Un instant plus tard, elle pouvait retourner à son bureau et commencer à rédiger les dossiers qu'elle avait en retard.

- On retiendra donc que les Rien du tout sont bels et biens dans le placard.

Mary foudroya Zacharias du regard, le faisant éclater de rire.

- Tu sais, j'ai vécu cinq ans avec un Serpentard qui aurait eu énormément à t'apprendre au niveau Regards qui Tuent.

Harry, à la porte, s'étonnait d'entendre Smith évoquer aussi facilement Theodore. Il voyait, néanmoins, l'orage arriver au galop... et éclater avant même qu'il ne puisse aller s'abriter.

- Et bien qu'il vienne m'apprendre.  
- Il en aurait été ravi, souffla le blond. Si ton patron n'avait pas été un incompétent de première catégorie il en aurait eu la possibilité !

Evidemment le voilà mêlé à une conversation dans laquelle il n'avait pourtant rien à voir. Ce n'était pas lui, que diable, qui venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire frapper par Smith, c'était elle ! Et pourtant... c'était bien lui qui recevait les coups.

Cruelle injustice.

- Ne rejette pas ta propre incompétence sur le dos des autres, Zacharias Smith.  
- Nous n'avons pas élevé les lamas ensemble, Valentys. Alors emplois un autre ton avec moi. D'autant plus que tu ne connais rien à l'histoire.  
- Je sais que ton cher Nott a été tué par Sheep et que tu n'es pas arrivé à temps.

Harry, qui avait pour une fois opté pour la prudence, ne disait mot. Pourtant, à voir les mains de Zacharias trembler ainsi que ses épaules, il en conclut qu'il était temps de mettre fin à tout ce cirque. Smith revenait travailler, ce n'était pas pour qu'il ne reparte aussitôt.

* * *

SB


	11. Chapitre 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

- C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu lancer les recherches immédiatement, expliqua Potter à haute et intelligible voix. Qui ait voulu attendre les quarante huit heures réglementaires.  
- Il l'aurait tué quand même, marmonna Smith. Il a attendu qu'on arrive pour...  
- Ca tu n'en sais rien, le coupa sèchement le survivant.  
- Je vais parler à Sheep pour essayer de comprendre ! Si. Il a attendu le dernier moment.

L'homme à la cicatrice regardait l'autre, les sourcils froncés. Jusqu'où irait-il pour avoir ses réponses ? Rendre visite tous les jours à Liam Sheep n'était pas une des meilleures idées qu'il ait eu, c'était peut être même la pire.

Devrait-il interdire à Smith l'accès à Azkaban, le temps que l'homme n'ait son jugement et ne soit condamné au baiser ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai reçu ce fameux baiser ? Ne pas lui interdire d'y aller ? Même avec ça, Zacharias serait encore capable de s'y rendre, de voir Sheep et de le soigner en échange de quelques réponses.

- Tu ne peux pas le soigner, Zach. C'est...  
- Contraire au protocole, termina-t-il. D'autant plus que je suis concerné de près et blablabla. Mais je te trouve bien mal placé, Potter, pour me dire qu'un règlement est fait pour être respecté.

Mary Valentys avait reprit sa place à son bureau, l'air de rien, et recommencé à rédiger ses rapports. Pour le moment elle n'avait travaillé sur aucune grosse enquête, juste quelques délits mineurs et sa paperasse serait vite terminée. Elle savait, en revanche, que lorsque les affaires se corseraient, le retard ne serait plus permis. D'autant plus que la mémoire humaine à ses limites.

Dès le premier jour, Harry Potter l'avait mis en garde. Lorsque Zacharias, cet agaçant personnage, daignerait revenir au bureau : mieux vaudrait faire profil bas. Elle n'avait su s'y résoudre. Le laisser avoir le dessus sur elle n'était pas dans ses plans et s'il lui fallait s'affirmer autant le faire dès le début. Si elle commençait par se laisser marcher dessus : elle ne pourrait aller bien loin.

- Sans cesse aller voir Sheep ne va pas t'aider à oublier Theodore.

Le blaireau frappa du poing sur la table. Si cela avait été possible, de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles et Potter serait mort fusillé sous ses regards assassins. Mais cela n'était bon que dans les dessins animés moldus donc mieux valait ne pas y penser.

- Je te demande d'oublier Black ? D'oublier Lupin ? D'oublier Dumbledore ? D'oublier Granger ? Enuméra Zacharias. Je te demande d'oublier tes parents ?  
- Ce n'est pas comparable.

_

Adamson avait laissé Sheep faire la conversation seul. Perdu dans ses pensées, il essayait à la fois de comprendre Liam et de trouver des réponses logique au comportement de l'auror Smith. Qu'est ce qui pourrait conduire un agent des forces de l'ordre à prendre en pitié un assassin ? Qui plus est celui qui avait tué un collègue ainsi que son petit ami et quantité d'autres sorciers.

Selon les bruits de couloirs, que ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter Adamson même s'il n'aimait guère s'y fier : l'homme avait un comportement étrange ces temps-ci.

Certains diront qu'il peine à se remettre. Colère et culpabilité était trop fortes. D'autres qu'il y a anguille sous roche et qu'il a quelque chose à voir dans ces décès et plus qu'on ne le soupçonne.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu la veille, et une fois encore en fin de matinée : John ne s'imaginait pas l'homme coupable du moindre meurtres. Pas plus qu'il ne croirait Sheep capable de la barbarie dont il était accusé.

Soit : juger n'était pas son fort.

- Tu peux au moins faire semblant de m'écouter, Adams", s'agaça le prisonnier. J'en ai tué pour moins que ça, tu sais.  
- Je sais. Simplement pour atteindre Smith, par exemple.

Liam baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds à la place. Le gardien identifierait presque du remord dans cette réaction. Mais pas chez Sheep. Cet homme ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce mot.

- Je l'aurais plus touché si je n'avais pas tué Theodore, expliqua-t-il. Enfin... je l'ai trop touché là et c'est pas bon.

Adamson soupira. En effet : pas de regrets. Enfin si mais pas un regret louable. Avoir prit la vie d'une quantité d'innocent ne l'affectait pas. Avoir mal calculé son coup de couteau, par contre.

- Pourquoi Smith est-il ainsi avec toi ? Demanda finalement le gardien. Après ce que tu as fait.  
- Ca... c'est une longue histoire, sourit le brun en l'observant. Très, très longue histoire.

Le gardien regarda le prisonnier.  
Il essayait de le comprendre mais n'y parvenait pas.  
Il essayait de ne pas s'intéresser à lui mais n'y parvenait pas.  
Il essayait de le détester pour les crimes commis mais n'y parvenait pas.  
Sheep ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Sheep ne pouvait pas être détesté malgré les atrocités commises. Parce que Sheep avait un charisme monstre et aurait su vendre une maison à ses propriétaires.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Adossé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur sur la figure, Liam fixait attentivement Adamson.

- Que voulez vous savoir ?  
- Pourquoi Smith s'intéresse tant à vous.  
- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous intéressez vous tant à moi ?

* * *

SB


	12. Chapitre 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias examinait la baguette de la victime. Harry lui avait pourtant conseillé d'aller sur le terrain et de laisser le soin à Mary de se pencher sur le bout de bois, ce qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé. A présent il le regrettait amèrement et se demandait si son chef n'avait pas souhaité lui épargner ces conclusions.

- Potter, alla-t-il l'embêter. C'est... tu peux regarder pour moi ? J'ai dû faire une erreur.  
- Non Smith, soupira l'homme aux lunettes rondes. Nous venons bel et bien de retrouver la baguette de John. Lorsqu'elle ne sera plus une pièce à conviction, j'essaierais d'aller la restituer à sa famille.

Le blaireau, le visage fermé, fixait le monde extérieur. Le ciel nuageux lui semblait inconnu, comme s'il venait tout droit d'un autre monde.

Ou peut être était-ce lui qui arrivait d'ailleurs.

_

Liam, assis au bout de sa cellule, à même le sol, regardait Adamson parler à un de ses collègues. Il les écoutait même très attentivement depuis qu'il avait reconnu son nom, mêlé à celui de Smith et Nott.

Lequel des deux, en revanche, ne l'avait pas intéressé. Il n'avait été cité qu'au début, lorsque son attention était encore attirée par cette mouche qui voletait dans la cellule.

- Il est cinglé, insista le garde inconnu, ce qui n'aidait pas Sheep pour savoir qui était le sujet de leur conversation (bien qu'il puisse sans doute retirer Theodore Nott de la liste de suspects). Cet homme n'a pas toute sa tête je te dis ! A sa place je remercierais Nott plutôt que soigner Sheep. Je commence à penser que... ce qu'on dit est vrai.  
- Et que dit-on ? Demanda Joh, parfaitement au courant.  
- Qu'il a dû passer un marché avec Sheep.

Il avait parlé à voix basse. L'inconnu le regarda ensuite du coin de l'oeil, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne les écoutaient pas.

- Cadwallader était un collègue qui aurait pu lui faire de l'ombre ou le démasquer, poursuivit-il. Granger ? Il la détestait tout simplement. Zabini était un ami de Nott, comme par hasard. Et Nott. Les quatre dernières victimes sont des connaissances de Smith. Et Nott, encore une fois... c'est.  
- Précisez que vous parlez de Theodore, se moqua Liam. Et dites vous que si Smith me déteste... il déteste plus encore Theophile.

Adamson esquissa un sourire ; alors que son collègue grimaçait, conscient d'en avoir bien trop dit dans un lieu non sécurisé. Sheep pouvait prévenir Smith de ce que l'on disait à son propos. Si une part de vérité existait alors... nul ne pourrait le savoir.

- Et Smith veut des réponses, murmura Liam. A n'importe quel prix.

_

Une main pendait, lamentablement, dans le vide quand l'autre bras s'étendait sur le bureau et accueillait sa tête. Les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte : Zacharias se donnait corps et âme à son travail. Lorsque Mary était revenue et l'avait trouvé ainsi, elle avait voulu le réveiller avant que leur chef ne le trouve ainsi et ne lui fasse une réflexion. Pourtant, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule et l'en empêcha.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, se justifia-t-il à voix basse. Il mérite un peu de repos et... au moins pendant ce temps là : il ne nous embêtera pas.

Elle acquiesça et reporta pourtant son attention sur la forme endormie. Avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès de Harry, qui avait prit place autour de la table de débriefing. De la poche intérieur de sa veste, Mary Valentys sortit son calepin.

Les chaises et les bureaux n'étaient pas les endroits les plus confortables pour dormir, au contraire. Habitué, pourtant, le manque de confort ne gênait plus l'endormi qui venait de bouger.

- Je pense que le bon temps est terminé, plaisanta le brun.  
- Entendre ta voix dès le réveil, Potter... tu souhaites ma mort, avoues.

L'homme à la cicatrice sourit, puis décala sa chaise sur la gauche afin de laisser de la place à Zacharias. Celui-ci arriva en roulant, toujours assis sur son fauteuil à roulette. Sans attendre qu'on ne l'y autorise, il prit les notes de Valentys, à peine posées sur la table et les lues en diagonales.

- Mis à part l'écriture facile à déchiffrer... je n'ai rien de bien à en tirer, conclut-il à voix lente. C'est inintéressant, creux, vide et on se demande ce que tu as foutu pendant que je dormais.

Elle reçu les remarques en pleine figure, telle une paire de claque. Elle lui aurait volontier rappelé sa sieste, mais il s'en était chargé à sa place, lui coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied. A l'allure de l'ancien blaireau, son sourire en coin et ses yeux qui hurlaient "victoire" tout en faisant la danse de la joie : elle ne savait que dire pour se défendre.

Rien ne saurait l'atteindre.

- Que t'ai-je dis au sujet de ce regard ? Pas à moi.  
- Ton Theodore... tu le retenais contre son grès ou était-il simplement stupide ?

Harry, par mesure de sécurité, recula sa chaise de la table. S'il ne quitta pas la pièce s'était uniquement pour être près à intervenir si le besoin se faisait sentir. Mary n'avait pas misé sur le bon cheval. Atteindre Zacharias : d'accord, il n'était pas contre. Tirer sur cette corde sensible, en revanche.

Il n'y eut pourtant pas la moindre confrontations. Sans un mot, Zacharias posa les notes de sa nouvelle collègue sur la table puis se leva pour prendre congé.

- Bon courage pour tirer quelque chose du travail de cette incompétente, lança-t-il à l'adresse de son supérieur. Si besoin, je serais chez Tom.

Puis il disparut. La jeune femme avait perdu son air victorieux, qui n'avait pas su s'éterniser. Elle mesurait le poids de ses mots et les regrettait déjà.

- Il va au chaudron baveur, traduisit Harry face à son regard inquisiteur. Il va encore se bourrer la gueule.

* * *

SB


	13. Chapitre 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres - Donc d'ici la fin de la semaine c'est fini

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Sur le canapé, les jambes à la place de la tête et la tête à la place des pieds. Zacharias portait une attention toute particulière aux jambes courtes et maigrelettes de l'elfe de maison qui courrait à droite et à gauche du salon. Sans jamais s'interrompe. Toujours à travailler. Le moindre petit grain de poussière était chassé.

Après que Liam ne s'en soit une première fois prit à Theodore, à la librairie, les ordres de Zacharias s'étaient fait plus stricts encore. Et c'était resté ainsi.

- Dips ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie d'échec ?

La petite créature sursauta et, d'un habile demi-tour, se figea dans la direction de son maître. Une bouteille de bière au beurre vide dans la main, deux autres dans le même état posées à même le sol, le jeune homme faisait de la peine à Dips.

_On tira la chaise en face de Theodore qui travaillait dans la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures déjà._

_- C'est bien plus simple d'humilier, de dégrader, de se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un... que d'admettre que tu l'aimes._

_Le brun leva les yeux en direction du nouvel arrivant. En reconnaissant la chevelure blonde du blaireau Zacharias Smith, il se renfrogna. Son visage se ferma et sa main se crispa sur sa plume._

_- Je ne suis pas un conseille matrimonial, Smith, claqua-t-il. Avant de gérer la vie sentimentale des autres, il faudrait que je sache m'occuper de la mienne. Et puis je m'en fiche de tes déboires._

_L'autre soupira et prit la main du reptile pour poser sa plume sur le bord de son encrier. Ce dernier fixait le premier, bouche bée._

_- C'est bien plus simple d'humilier, de dégrader, de se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un, que d'admettre que tu l'aimes, répéta-t-il._  
_- Je pense avoir comprit, murmura le brun._

_Zacharias leva la main qu'il approcha de la joue de Theodore, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Nott l'observait, les yeux grands ouverts et silencieux._

_- Tu n'as rien compris, abruti, murmura le blond._

_- Tout le monde meurt un jour, souffla Theodore. Plus ou moins jeune. Plus ou moins vieux. Plus ou moins douloureusement. Plus ou moins glorieusement. On choisit rarement où, quand, comment nous mourrons. Donc si : on s'en fou, Zach. La mort : c'est à la fois la seule chose que nous sommes surs d'atteindre dans la vie et la chose que nul ne veux connaitre._

_Zacharias l'avait écouté. Simplement... écouté._

_- Les meilleurs partent les premiers._  
_- J'ai donc raison d'avoir peur pour toi ?_

_Theodore sourit et ce simple fait valait tout l'or du monde. Zacharias en était plus que persuadé. Et même ! Même pour tout l'or du monde, et plus encore, il n'aurait pas changé ce moment. Il venait enfin de sourire. Il ne l'insultait plus._

_- Je suis là Zach, bafouilla-t-il. Si besoin. Si tu... si tu veux parler._

_Il était si maladroit dans ses mots que le blond en sourit à son tour._

_- Tu sais aussi où est notre salle commune. Si besoin tu n'auras qu'à demander au tableau de me faire appeler... même tard._  
_- Merci, murmura le blond._  
_- Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir Zacharias Smith dans cet état... pourtant je n'en retire aucune joie. Aucun plaisir._

_Malgré lui, le blond sourit de nouveau. Triste sourire. Sourire discret. Sourire. Smith se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieux, comme Nott._

_- Teddy ? Pardonne moi._  
_- C'est impossible. Plus possible. Dès l'instant où tu t'es tourné vers moi... quand tu as accepté de me montrer ce que tu ressentais et que tu avais besoin de moi et que tu voulais de moi._

Liam, à même le sol, cracha du sang sur les chaussures de son bourreau. Ce dernier, furax, leva le pied et le flanqua dans la figure du malheureux.

- Tu lui a fait ça, à mon fils ? hurla Theophile en tirant le brun par les cheveux. Tu l'as fait souffrir ?  
- Non, couina-t-il. Non je... non.

Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur le visage tuméifié du prisonnier. Ses doigts se serrèrent dans la terre de la cour tandis que le plus vieux le tirait par les pieds vers l'arrière.

Il glissa sur le sol. Le sol irrégulier, les bosses, les cailloux.

- Arrêtez, demanda-t-il, pathétique. Stop. J'ai... j'ai mal.

Sheep leva, tant bien que mal, ses bras pour essayer de se protéger le visage. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, la tête lui tournait et il n'avait qu'une envie : que tout cela ne cesse.

- Sheep, siffla le vieux Nott. Il t'a aussi dit qu'il avait mal et demandé d'arrêter ? Il m'appartenait ! C'était à moi de le tuer ! Il était à moi !

L'autre prisonnier n'ajouta rien. Theodore était le noeud du problème. On ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir tué le jeune homme mais d'avoir empêché son propre père de le faire.

Il priait pour qu'un gardien n'arrive et ne mette fin à son calvaire. Pour qu'on éloigne Nott de sa personne. Qu'on les sépare. Qu'on le sauve. Si ça continuait ainsi... il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Theodore lors de l'explosion de la librairie ? Lorsqu'il avait comprit que Sheep l'avait à sa merci ? Lorsque le couteau s'était présenté à sa gorge.

- Theodore était mon fils ! Tu n'avais pas le droit, Sheep.  
- Quand vous dites ça on pourrait penser que vous êtes un père normal. Alors que vous êtes fou. Fou à lier.

* * *

SB


	14. Chapitre 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Partie de 15 chapitres - Plus qu'un seul chapitre

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias plongea, tête la première, dans la pensine. Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : oui c'était une mauvaise idée... mais une idée qui était également absolument merveilleuse.

-_-_

_- Theo ?_  
_- Va te faire foutre Smith. Tu m'emmerdes._  
_- Theo ! Il se... on a... mais écoute moi à la fin. S'il te plait._  
_- J'ai pas envie, souffla le brun. Ou plus envie... au choix._

_Il se tourna, aussi théâtral qu'à l'ordinaire. Le serpent fixait le blaireau puis secoua la tête et soupira._

_- J'en ai assez de jouer, Zach. De souffrir. J'en peut plus._

-_-_

Les mains crispées sur le bord de la table, il respirait avec peine. La douleur était trop présente mais les souvenirs lui avaient parus si lointain. Ils semblaient presque venir d'une autre époque.

-_-_

_- Non mais Zach-euuuuuuuuuh ! J'vais t'en coller une tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie !_  
_- T'oserais pas..._

_Le jeune serpent sourit en coin, l'air de rien. Il leva la main et l'abattit sur son blondinet de petit-ami._

_- T'oserais, se reprit le blond en se massant._  
_- Ouuuuuuuuuupps._

_Le grand sourire innocent qu'il avait et cette étincelle dans son regard... stoppèrent net Zacharias dans son désir de vengeance._

-_-_

Ses jambes cédèrent et l'auror se roula en boule au pied de la table où reposait la pensine. La tête entre les jambes que ses bras serraient, il pleurait.

Et derrière, un pauvre elfe de maison qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à tant de détresse chez le Maître Zacharias Smith.  
Pauvre, pauvre maître.

_

Adamson observait Liam allongé dans son lit depuis un moment déjà. Le meurtrier ne bougeait pratiquement pas. Le meurtrier ne bougeait pas. Le gardien hésitait à pénétrer dans la cellule.

Si Sheep n'avait jamais semblé violent, s'il n'avait jamais occasionné le moindre doute dans son esprit : il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il avait une petite dizaine de meurtre à son actif. Dont celui d'un auror.

L'homme était malin et rusé. Smith avait spécifié dans ses notes, avant le décès de son petit ami, que Liam était un homme qui se fondait dans la masse grâce à son apparence mais les choses devaient s'arrêter là. Il était réfléchit et logique, rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était fait à la légère.

Cadwallader. Zabini. Granger. Nott. Si les premiers meurtres n'avaient eu de communs que leur meurtrier, ces quatre derniers étaient liés tel un noeud gordien que Smith avait tranché. Mais à quel prix.

A ce qu'on disait l'auror avait complétement perdu les pédales.

- Adamson, chuchota Liam. Vous... vous pourrez dire à Smith que... je regrette d'avoir tué Nott.  
- Que vous regrettez d'avoir tué ces gens ?

Le prisonnier gémit alors qu'il se redressait sur son avant bras et se tournait de manière à voir le gardien. John fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas été chargé de faire sortir l'assassin de sa cellule pour qu'il prenne l'air... ni de le faire rentrer. A ce moment là il avait dû aller gérer une bagarre à l'opposé de la prison.

S'il avait su que Liam avait de nouveau fait office de punching-ball à Nott, il n'avait pas cru que ce soit à ce point. Ses mots prenaient tout leur sens. Il avait peur pour sa vie et était convaincu qu'il ne reverrait plus son auror favoris.

- Non. Juste Nott.  
- A cause de ce que son père te fait ?

Le voilà repassé au tutoiement. Mais Sheep semblait tellement faible, tellement mal, tellement... humain. Il lui fallait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas entrer dans cette cellule et lui prodiguer les soins les plus rudimentaires.

- Non, souffla le prisonnier. J'aurais pas dû le tuer. Je voulais... ce que je voulais c'était... ridicule et inutile. Lui montrer que j'étais le plus fort ou me montrer que j'étais le plus fort. Au fond peu importe.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Puisque j'ai tout de même perdu. Mais quitte à tout perdre... j'aurais aimé conserver l'admiration de Smith, plutôt que ne garder que son dégoût.

Un vieux gardien qu'il avait connu à ses débuts avait coutume de dire "**_Les morts sont bavards, petit._**"... et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait cette phrase. Son sens.

- Je resterais ici, Liam, promit-il et insistant sur son prénom.

_

Harry avait laissé quelques jours à Zacharias. Qu'il s'habitue et accepte l'idée d'une nouvelle coéquipière. Qu'il ne comprenne que Mary n'allait lui laisser aucune chance et lui faire aucune faveur et que le moindre mot de travers qu'il lui dirait et Theodore risquait d'être mêlé à la conversation.

Pourtant le blond n'était pas réapparut au bureau. Pas une seule fois. Même pour l'insulter. Ce qui n'était pas normal puisqu'il avait passé l'étape où il l'ignorait superbement pour entrer à pieds joints dans la suivante "Potter tu vas regretter d'être encore en vie"

- Le maître est dans sa chambre, couina Dips.

A grandes enjambées il alla jusqu'aux escaliers et quatre à quatre il monta les marches. Que Smith ait continué d'habiter au Manoir Nott était un mystère pour lui, tout devait lui rappeler Theodore.

- Zach ? C'est Potter.  
- Potter le saint sauveur, lança un être sarcastique de l'autre côté de la porte. Dégage !  
- Ca concerne Sheep.

Chose que ne comprendrait jamais l'homme à lunettes : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une furie blonde. Les cheveux en bataille et une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses vêtements étaient tout froissés : comme s'il avait dormit avec.

Au vu de ses pieds nus, du peu de bruit fait lorsqu'il avait traversé la pièce et du lit défait : c'était probablement le cas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit !

* * *

Après j'aurais, éventuellement, une autre fic à proposer...

SB


	15. Chapitre 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Zacharias n'oublie pas. Ne veut pas oublier. Ne peut pas l'oublier. Quitte à aller se faire du mal en allant rendre visite à Sheep et aller à l'encontre du règlement. Tout ce qu'il veut : ce sont des réponses.

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Et maintenant si loin  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Dernier chapitre.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias ne se releva pas comme l'aurait cru son visiteur. Bouche bée il restait assis. Choqué. Beaucoup trop pour avoir la moindre réaction.

- Mort, murmura-t-il. Il est... mort.  
- Il a succombé à ses blessures cette nuit, acquiesça Harry. Et son gardien aimerait te parler. Je lui ais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, que tu n'étais pas en état mais il... il insiste.  
- De quel droit te permets-tu de dire ce genre de choses ?

Le blond fusilla le brun du regard. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, grimaça et l'observa. Son dégoût était parfaitement visible.

- Auror de pacotille, grinça-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'est Sheep ! Tu sais ce qu'il est !  
- Dis-moi donc... parce que mis à part un assassin : je me demande ce qu'il peut être.

L'ancien blaireau leva les yeux au ciel. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, il planta son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

- Un être humain. Celui qui aura vu Theodore en vie en dernier. Il était... s'il n'avait pas si mal tourné il aurait fait un auror génial. Un leader parfait contrairement à toi.  
- Zacharias, menaça Harry.  
- Zacharias rien du tout ! Tu n'arrivais pas à la cheville de Sheep, Potter !

-_-_

_Liam s'était glissé jusqu'à la porte et avait passé sa main entre les barreaux. John se baissa et l'attrapa afin de la serrer et s'installa contre le mur, tout proche du prisonnier._

_- Vous lui direz ? Demanda celui-ci, pitoyablement._  
_- Je te le promet._

_L'inversion de leur deux manières de parler étaient flagrante. Le tutoiement de Sheep était désormais chez Adamson quand son vouvoiement avait rejoint la bouche de Liam. John n'hésitait plus autant à communiquer avec l'assassin : sa fin était proche, de toutes manières._

_- Si je pouvais je reviendrais en arrière et ne le tuerais pas. Ne le blesserais même jamais. Il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire c'était entre Smith et moi : un combat à mort mais entre nous deux uniquement. Là nous l'avons terminé mais il n'y a aucun vainqueur. Ni lui, ni moi. Et c'est pour ça que Theodore aurait dû rester vivant._  
_- Car une vraie victoire aurait existée, murmura John en serrant un peu plus fort la main du prisonnier qui lui broyait les doigts. Et donc une vraie défaite... Là tu gardes un goût amer._

_Liam acquiesça doucement, les yeux à moitié fermé et la tête posée sur les barreaux gelés, il respirait lentement. Une main se posa sur sa joue. Au prix de quelques efforts, le prisonnier observa son gardien et émit un fin sourire._

_- Et les autres ? Demanda John._  
_- Les autres n'étaient que des pions sur l'échiquier. Nott était le roi blanc. Un roi qui avait envie de vivre et de s'en sortir, souffla Sheep. Putain je l'admirais ce mec, presque autant que Smith. Il se savait foutu mais aura tout tenté pour me donner du fil à retordre. Je... comprends comment ils pouvaient s'aimer : ils étaient de la même trempe. _

_Il marqua un bref silence._

_- Tuer Theodore c'est ce qui a causé ma perte mais je m'en fou. Au fond ce n'est que justice. Mais Smith a gagné et ne peut même pas savourer cette victoire : je lui ais prit tout son plaisir._  
_- Mais n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Tout lui prendre. Gagner même dans la défaite. _  
_- Je ne pensais pas que la victoire aurait ce goût là... amertume et dégoût._  
_- Dégoût ?_  
_- Tout avait un but, un sens... on pourrait dire que sa mort en avait plus que toutes les autres réunies._

_Liam se tût de nouveau et regarda John Adamson, pendu à ses lèvres. Le premier soupira, secoua la tête et ferma les yeux._

_- Contentez-vous de dire à Smith de se battre, retourner bosser et vivre, eut-il le courage de sourire avant d'ajouter tout bas. Qu'il redevienne l'homme que j'admirais._  
_- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout ce que tu viens de dire ?_  
_- Je préfère qu'il garde comme image de moi... l'image d'un parfait connard._

_Une dernière fois, le prisonnier tourna la tête vers le gardien. Celui-ci n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et ça se lisait sur son visage. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que Smith garde une aussi piètre image de sa personne._

_Pourquoi avait-il tant parlé. S'il avait tellement tenu à ce qu'Adamson ne dise qu'une simple chose "Battez vous, retournez bosser, vivez" pourquoi tout lui avoir dit. Alors qu'il savait que le gardien avait apprit à l'apprécier._

_Pour qu'il ne désobéisse à sa volonté et ne dise tout, malgré tout, à Smith. Mais pour cela encore fallait-il que John accepte de ne pas tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite._

_- Je suis désolé, Liam, murmura l'homme de l'autre côté de la grille. Mais... Non._

-_-_-

- Ce qu'il n'était pas, murmura Adamson sans oser regarder l'auror blond.  
- Je sais, souffla celui-ci.

Le gardien, comprenant que l'autre homme souhaitait rester seul dans la morgue un moment. Rester seul aux côtés de Sheep. Car quelque chose les liait et il était certain que ce n'était pas la complicité d'un meurtre, que Smith n'avait rien à voir dans les crimes du prisonnier. Mais il y avait quelque chose.

- Adamson ? Le retint-il tout de même.

John se retourna. Zacharias l'observait, la bouche entrouverte mais sans parler. Il devina ce qu'allait dire l'autre...

- Je l'admirais aussi.

Ses doutes furent confirmés.

* * *

_On se retrouve donc sur :_

_- Le contrat (qui sera bientôt finie)_

_- Le tournoi des trois sorciers (qui reprendra petit à petit)_

_- Harry Potter 1 (même chose qu'au dessus)_

_- Je suis en vie (qui est bientôt fini et qui laissera place à "Dans ses bras")_

_- Zacharias Smith _

_- A comme Association et B comme Bonus_

_- Le don (un chapitre par semaine pour le moment)_

_SB_


End file.
